peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-27 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy folks and welcome to Peel Acres. We've got a session for you tonight from Clinic and any number of wonderful records. This is..." *William and girlfriend have returned from their holiday in Asia: he has brought John an unusual musical instrument, which Peel contemplates playing on air. He also holds an impromptu birthday party for his son complete with the family singing Happy Birthday. *JP hints at the genesis of what would become Pig's Big 78: "We've got an idea for something that we want to do on the programme, entirely music-related and without any chat from me in it whatsoever." Sessions *Clinic, #3. Recorded 1999-08-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *HIGH FIDELITY: 'I Thank U (Jengaheads Remix) (promo 12")' (Plastique Recordings) *Cinerama: 'London (CDS-Manhattan)' (Scopitones) Smiths cover. *Christoph De Babalon: 'Cum On (Feel This) (split promo 12" with Kid606-Split Series #10)' (FatCat) *Clinic: 'The Second Foot' (Peel Session) *STP: 'Hey Bastard (7" EP-Smoke 'Em)' (Circuit) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Our Tune (LP-McIntyre, Treadmore & Davitt)' (Probe Plus) *Grungelman: 'Fackeln Im Sturm (Original) (Compilation 12"-Kompakt Für Cisco)' (Kompakt Extra) *Alfie: 'Sure And Simple Time (7"-Alfie)' (Twisted Nerve) *Future Cut: 'Overload (2x12"-Bloodline EP)' (Renegade Hardware) *ISAN: 'Clipper (LP-Salamander)' (Morr Music) *Clinic: 'Internal Wrangler' (Peel Session) *Neoangin: 'hey (CD-Its So Easy To Fall Apart)' (not on label) *Rex Garvin & The Mighty Cravers: 'Emulsified (Compilation LP-Whip It On 'Em)' (Candy) The discogs entry lists a different track, Sock It To 'Em J.B. Pt. 1, for these artists. *Broadcast: 'Belly Dance (CDS-Extended Play)' (Warp) *Electro Hippies: 'Mega Armageddon Death Pt. 3 (split 7" with Napalm Death - You Suffer])' (Earache) As Peel says, a failed marketing ploy attempted to push this as the shortest single ever recorded. A copy was found in John Peel's Record Box. *Calexico: 'Triple T Truckstop (12"-Descamino - Blacklight Sketches Remixes)' (Quarterstick) *''winner of the 2000 12" singles competition is drawn: Simon Green from Gosforth'' *DJ Surreal & Parameter 2: 'Rebound (3x Compilation 12"-Power Play Vol. II)' (Formation) *Will Oldham: 'Patience (CD-Guarapero (Lost Blues 2))' (Domino) *Clinic: 'The Hippy Death Suite' (Peel Session) *Mira Calix: 'The More You Do The More You Do (2xLP-One On One)' (Warp) *Juniper Moon: 'xxx (CDS-¿Volverás?)' (Elefant) *Cornell Campbell: 'I Shall Not Remove (Extended) (CD-I Shall Not Remove 1975-80)' (Blood & Fire) *Boss Hog: 'Itchy & Scratchy (promo CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) wrong track moment: Cornell Campbell again *Kid606: '808 Mate (split promo 12" with Christoph De Babalon-Split Series #10)' (FatCat) *Super Furry Animals: 'Colorblind (CDS-Do Or Die)' (Creation) *Clinic: 'T' (Peel Session) *AMP: 'ICU (2x Compilation LP-Day Dreaming Bedroom Ambience 2)' (Enraptured) *Seedling: 'William, Tell Me (CD mini album-Sham Pain)' (Transformed Dreams) *Trouble Funk: 'Trouble Funk Express (12")' (D.E.T.T.) Kraftwerk cover. File ;Name *jp270100 ;Length *01:59:51 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Alternative Version :The track listing above is the show as broadcast. According to Lorcan, the Electro Hippies track was added to the show (pursuant to a listener request) and the following tracks dropped: *Yo La Tengo: 'Madeline (CD-And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out)' (Matador) before STP track *Tony Rebel: 'Survival (7")' (Penthouse) Cornell Campbell played instead ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment